Maar Daala
by Clemen
Summary: [IchiRuki, IchiHime] Smile Rukia, they will all mistake smiles and laughter for happiness.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Maar Daala

Author: Clemen/Pieldelava/LaChicaNica

Fandom: Bleach

Pairings/Characters: RukiaxIchigo with other pairings along the way

Rating: R-Rated

Genre: Angst, Drama

Warnings: No major warning yet expect there is no yaoi and/or yuri in this fic

Summary: She accepted her punishment but being marry to him was crueler than an arranged marriage to a stranger. Watching him love her more each day was a knife constantly being stab at her heart. She could no longer be a Shinigami. What was her purpose to him and to herself?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or anything related to it. I'm a poor college student so if you want to give to charity, send me some money, you'd be doing your good deed of the day, so e-mail me.

Note: The title roughly translated means my happiness killed me or I died from happiness. This is my first Bleach fic. Hope you guys like it and please review that way, I know to continue this or not. Please forgive any errors since this fic has yet to be beta but if you find some please let me know so I can correct them. Fic dedicated to Gina. Aww mujer don't you feel special, hahaha. Enjoy.

**Maar Daala**

"Waiting is painful. Forgetting is painful. But not knowing which to do is the worst kind of suffering." –Paulo Coelho

**Prologue:**

A dark green kimono adorned with white plum blossoms of the finest silk and craftsmanship was being place upon her body by servants. This evening was her engagement party to noble Khan-sama. After tonight there would be no escaping her fate as the adopted daughter of the Kuchiki clan.

She would no longer be allowed to be a Shinigami. As a wife of a noble she would be reduced to household duties and producing heirs. Looking in the mirror as her servants added finishing touches to her hair; her hair was witness to her lost. Force to grow it long for her future husband wanted a wife with long threads. He didn't care for Rukia; he wanted an obeisant wife.

A noble she was not by birth but her name alone was enough for a noble like Khan-sama to for go her bleak beginning. Fate was truly a bitch as Ichigo like to say-shaking her head, she couldn't think of him. Thoughts of him and her life with him would weaken her resolve. She has committed many offenses toward the Kuchiki clan-this was the only way to redeem their honor ever as the cost of her happiness.

Yet happiness couldn't exist for someone like her. She only brought pain to those around her. First, her sister Hisana-died searching for her, she brought Ni-san bitterness for being the cause of his wife death and then having to adopt her out of obligation. She brought Kaien-dono anguish by knowing he couldn't return her affection and Miyako-san torment for loving her husband, by not loving Renji she brought him suffering. She brought Ichigo destruction; he could never lead a normal life like he was supposed to all thanks to her weakness.

Blinking images away from her mind, she refocuses her eyes on the mirror in front of her to see what the servants were doing. Now they all would of have peace by her suffering. She had cause so much anguish it was only fitting. Perhaps this was her rightful punishment for so many sins committed. Her existence only brought pain. "Rukia-sama you should smile more, you look ever more beautiful." Brought out of her musing by the two servant words, "Hai, thank you for your kind words, I would like a moment alone before the ceremony start please let me know when it is time." The two servants bow and answer, "Hai, Rukia-sama," before leaving the room.

Thankful for a moment alone, she looks herself in the mirror she certainly didn't recognize the person staring back at her. Closing her eyes to remember how she looks before, from this moment on she wouldn't be Rukia but Khan-sama perfect wife. These past couple of months of "wife training" has done their job of breaking her spirit. Instead of learning to improve her skills as a warrior, she now knew how to cook, clean, sew, perform tea ceremony, and performs her bed duties, dress like a proper lady.

Opening her eyes again, she saw tears in her eyes through the mirror. She couldn't cry there was no reason to. This was her fate she could not change it. She would never see Ichigo angry outburst or his funny face; she would treasure all the memories together in her heart to remember that she had once been happy. She would continue to live with the knowledge that he was happy and leading a semi-normal life now as a college student whatever that was.

She has to smile at that imaging what he look like now. How were Orihime and him doing? The bitterness feeling sank in thinking of Orihime and Ichigo together. She has no reason to be jealous when he never return her affections and never would. How could he when he has someone like Orihime. Orihime was everything she wasn't: beautiful, sweet, proper, innocent and pure. How can someone like her compare to someone like Orihime not ever this new Rukia could compare to her.

Lifting a tentative hand to touch her cheek she felt tears. Tears were for the weak she couldn't cry, things didn't change because of tears. As long as Ichigo was happy she could live with that and only that.

Wiping away her tears with her hand she gave the mirror a smile worthy of an Oscar whatever that was-that what Ichigo said whenever she gave that smile. She has to act the part of a perfect wife from now on.

"Smile Rukia, they will all mistake smiles and laughter for happiness."

TBC.

Writing©Clemen/PieldeLava/LaChicaNica  
Bleach©Studio Pierrot  
All Rights Reserved-Tite Kubo


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Maar Daala

Author: Clemen/Pieldelava/LaChicaNica

Fandom: Bleach

Pairings/Characters: RukiaxIchigo with other pairings along the way

Rating: R-Rated

Genre: Angst, Drama

Warnings: No major warning yet expect there is no yaoi and/or yuri in this fic

Summary: She accepted her punishment but being marry to him was crueler than an arranged marriage to a stranger. Watching him love her more each day was a knife constantly being stab at her heart. She could no longer be a Shinigami. What was her purpose to him and to herself?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or anything related to it. I'm a poor college student so if you want to give to charity, send me some money, you'd be doing your good deed of the day, so e-mail me.

Note: Title roughly translated to my happiness killed me or I died from happiness. This chapter hasn't been beta but since I haven't updated in more than a year I thought I would post what I have so far. Special thanks to IheartTheStarlights for adding this story to her/his favorites. That alert motivated me to update this story. If you find any errors please let me know so I can correct them. Thank you in advance. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

**Maar Daala**

"Without pain you can't love and without love you can't hurt." -unknown

**First Chapter:**

Serving Byakuya and herself tea before sitting down she knew even if he didn't show it, he was distress over Rukia-san upcoming wedding to Khan-san. Rukia-san would no longer serve as a Shinigami or be under his care. It didn't matter that Byakuya was clan leader-he could do nothing for Rukia-san. Nothing could stop the elders' creed against Rukia-san. The elders knew Byakuya only weakness was Rukia-san-this whole wedding was the only way to crush Byakuya weakness and punish Rukia-san many indiscretions.

Taking a sip of her tea before proceeding to talk, "I saw Renji-san leaving for the real world a couple hours ago." "Hai, Restsu," answers in his usual monotone voice. "Byakuya, I know you're against this as much as Renji-san is; you knew Renji would do something like this and yet you let him leave." interrupting her Byakuya spoke, "I have no idea what you're talking about Restsu."

Looking at the handsome 6th division captain she knew-like usually Byakuya was hiding his pain and thoughts from everyone. Yet why did he feel the need to hide from her-she knew him better than himself. Smiling to herself she knew that letting Renji-san go into the real world, Byakuya himself was hoping for anything to stop Rukia-san marriage-because in less than 24 hours his sister would be a slave to a love-less marriage impose by his every own clan elders.

Running as fast as he could into the realm of the living; he has to make to Karakura Town before Rukia time was up. Remembering Byakuya words, "Renji-kun, nor you or I can do anything to prevent this; I must let her marry Khan-san even if it is against my wishes." Once again the resentment toward all the Kuchikis had risen within Renji but looking at Byakuya-he knew Byakuya was against this as much as he was. "Byakuya-san, I'm need to do something-anything-I can't stand by and watch her destruction; I'm going to Karakura." Without turning to bid Renji goodbye, "Hai," Renji knew Byakuya was giving him his blessing.

He failed her before but this time he would save her. He lost her once to the Kuchiki name but not this time. He has to reach Ichigo even if he has to drag that bastard all the way to soul society-he the only one that can help Rukia. For the second time in his life he was powerless to stop the hands of fate.

"Rukia, we're always be together." Didn't he tell her that when they were children back in Rukongai after they buried their friends? "Baka, don't make promises who knows where we be when we become grow up." "Don't be an idiot I'm positive; we got accepted into the academy together didn't we? He needed her reassurance. "Hai, don't worry Renji I might not know if we're always be together but I always carry you in my heart even if you fail." "I'll be the best Shinigami that ever came out of Rukongai." Giving Renji her trademark smirk, "after me of course, you're practically useless without me and beside how are you going be the best Shinigami if you're confused with a girl-I think I look more masculine that you."

"I'll prove you wrong, I'm going to give myself a tattoo right now right here." "Idiot, how is a tattoo going to prove me wrong?" "For every accomplishment-I'll get a tattoo and this one first since we got accept into the academy and another one on my other thigh for my promise to you-that we're always be together no matter what." Bending down to Renji, "You're an idiot but I'll help anyway."

Remembering that promise from long ago-he has to make to Karakura Town before the ceremony started. He wouldn't failed this time. Loving her truly was the most beautiful and the most painful of emotions. Remember Kira words and the conversation they had in the past: "I can understand why you love her but I can't understand loving her now when you know the truth about her and Shiba-san relationship, she going to be your down-fall someday."

He falls in love with her as children in Rukongai and still love her to this day and suspect his would love her even when his last breath left him. She was being force to marry a damn asshole. Rukia would eternally be out of his reach but he couldn't leave no matter what. Happiness wasn't created for nobodies like them. It would break her and those damn Kuchiki elders knew that, fucking bastards!

This time he would save her even if she wasn't meant to be his, he would bear the pain to see her care free smile directed at him once more.

TBC.

Writing©Clemen/Pieldelava/LaChicaNica  
Bleach©Studio Pierrot  
All Rights Reserved-Tite Kubo


End file.
